Young Justice: Lost in Time
by OhioGuy
Summary: In the year 2038, They become Earths last line of defense. In 2016, they're stranded and must help their parents become the heroes they are destined to be and prevent the invasion. Rated t for 13 and up.
1. Chapter 1: Prompt & Prologue

Here is my first attempt at writing an ongoing Young Justice Fanfiction series, the first few chapters are set in the future to establish the new characters and they'll time-travel to the Year 2016 (The year in which Season 2 is set). Here is the Premise, with the prologue attached. Chapters will be published whenever there is time. The Intro is inspired by top Gun's intro.

In July of 2010, a group of six extraordinary young people were recruited into a covert operations team for the Justice League. The goal of this group? To perform missions outside the leagues jurisdiction and to train to become the next generation of Heroes.

They succeeded.

By the Year 2016, their ranks grew with new arrivals as former members joined the league. Then the invasion began, starting the Great War and the subsequent occupation of Earth. Many Heroes Fell. The rest went into hiding. The few that remained continued to fight.

Ultimately, they fell as well.

For twenty years, the indefinite occupation of Earth by the invaders, supervised by the Light plunged the world into a second Dark Age. After so long, all hope for victory was believed to be lost. The governments fell, riots occurred, and all society was destroyed within a single day. These catastrophes were caused by the Light. Four Billion Died. The survivors fled underground, only rising to the surface for supplies.

Then it happened.

In the year 2038, a resistance was formed. Consisting of the offspring of the worlds few surviving meta-humans and vigilantes. The best of these new Heroes we're joined into a new incarnation of the team. At first they had no name, but the people of Earth called them…

**YOUNG JUSTICE.**

Their Members were the Children of former Heroes and Villains.

Longshot: Son of Wally West and Artemis Crock; Leader

Sparks: Son of Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher; Hacker

Frostbite: Daughter of Cameron Mahkent and Crystal Frost; Saboteur

Nike: Daughter of Wally West and Artemis Crock; Courier

Sorceress: Daughter of Richard Grayson and Zatanna Zatara; Spy

Changeling: Son of Garfield Logan and Cassandra Sandsmark; Medic

The Mentor: UNKNOWN. Instructor and Teacher


	2. Chapter 2: Not By a Longshot

Not By a Longshot.

My Name is William Kent West.

My Parents were the Flash and Huntress.

I was two years old on the day my father died.

My Mother died on the day of my Sisters' birth.

It was only two months after my dad's death.

I lived my whole life caring for only myself and my sister.

This is my Story.

During my childhood, I lived with my aunt Jade, cousin Lian, and little sister Rachel. My aunt taught me archery so I can survive. I worked with my Uncle Roy on several jobs to support the family. I was a scavenger, scout, and finally a farmer. If you're wondering what kind of kid works these jobs… well I guess you've never been in the wastelands. The Wastelands are what's left of the former United States, specifically the west coast. There are many city-states ruled by various leaders and tyrants, per example the Republic of Sacramento, which is currently led by the democratically elected Governor Garfield Logan, and the Social Federation of San Diego and San Francisco, a militant state led by the tyrannical Count Vertigo. Or king Vertigo to us peasants. I hate that guy.

For the rest of the world, well as far as we know this is how it is. Darkseid, lord Of Apokalips, is ruler of New Apokalips, formerly known as Eastern Europe. The Light controls the rest of the world as his warlords. Atlantis has fallen to Manta and Mars has plummeted into civil war. As far as we're concerned, The Wasteland Governments were helpless.

The Great War had been fought for as long as I'd live. Sometime after the fall of the United Nations, The Wasteland City-states was reformed into the Coalition of Allied Governments and Militaries. When the war started though, Every Military force in the world was destroyed within months. Whatever forces remained fled to here. Unfortunately, there were few survivors to use all the weapons and vehicles. So the Coalition began a draft, but my uncle was turned down from both the draft and volunteer service due to his missing arm, so instead I took his place.

I was only fourteen years old.

They were really desperate.

Though I was drafted, I was given the option of choosing which branch I could join. I picked the Air Force and joined as a combat aviator under the callsign Impulse. Impulse was a sidekick name that belonged to my second cousin, Bart. Within a year, I became my Squadrons' Best pilot and Leader. They said my tactics were unorthodox and thought to never work, not even by a Longshot. That's where I earned my current codename.

One day, on an afternoon patrol, my squadron received orders to intercept an enemy squadron targeting Sacramento. When we got to the city, we found a horrible sight. The city was under siege by the light and its armies. The squadron we've been sent to intercept was even larger. We were shot down upon sight. I was the only survivor. Upon landing into the city, I found Governor Logan and it became my mission to escort him to the evac point.

Within a few meters from the site, we were ambushed by Manta men. That's when I learned the governor was a former Hero named Beast Boy. He turned into an elephant and trampled them. The lost one to fall did however shoot his rifle at me, but I was amazed to see not a single bullet had hit me. I thought he missed until I saw the bullet holes on a brick wall behind me. They were in the position where my shadow was located. I had dodged every single bullet. I had not only inherited my mothers' aptitude for archery, but I had my fathers' superhuman reflexes.

On that day, When Sacramento fell. The former governor and hero though up a brilliant idea. If we couldn't defeat the enemy by traditional means, then the only way to do so was to form a resistance army. An army made up of the world's former heroes and their offspring. He called it the Justice League International. He became their leader, and I became Longshot. I was the first to join his resistance.

I was sixteen years old.

Over a span of several months, our forces grew and the leagues younger counterpart was formed. We had no name officially. But the people knew us as Young Justice. I was put in charge of Alpha Squad, The best of the best. This is where I met my girlfriend Sorceress and my sister, who had inherited our fathers' super speed and super reflexes, going by the name Nike.

My team has an important mission. We are going to travel through time to the year 2016. Maybe I'll finally meet my Parents. I hope they live up to what I expect them to be like.

My Name is William Kent West. My Codename: Longshot.

I am a superhero.


	3. Chapter 3: Goddess of Victory

Goddess of Victory

My Name is Rachel Paula West.

My parents were the Flash and Huntress.

I was born two months after my Father died.

My mother died after my birth from complications.

My whole life, my uptight brother, Will, has been protecting me.

I don't need his protection, I just want to party!

This is my story.

My Aunt Jade and Cousin Lian taught me how to survive. They even helped me learn how to control my powers. Aunt Jade often said it was easier fighting a speedster than to teach one some self control. Lian just thought I was annoying. How could I be annoying? When that dust storm came, I herded all the animals from our farm into the house to keep them safe. It smelled like dirty animals there for weeks.

My Uncle Roy is a bit more serious than his wife. He saw I lacked focus when it comes to archery and fighting, so he taught my brother to do those things instead. They would often go and perform odd jobs for our village, while I was stuck playing house with all the young kids. Even though they were gone a lot, I still loved them. Uncle Roy would bring me gifts from the mission, or as I call them souvenirs. Among them are a pair of red goggles, He told me they were my dads' when he was Kid flash. I use them everyday.

Then Life got hard. My brother left after being drafted to fight in the war. Lian left to find work when she turned eighteen. I haven't seen her since. With both of them gone, My Aunt and Uncle tried various ways to pay for the farm. That's when I first heard about the races from a friend.

In San Diego, there was an underground competition run by Count Vertigo to keep his people entertained. The sport was a race between many speedsters. There were many favorites. There was Zoom, The reverse-flash, and Cobalt Blue, the Amazing Azurite.

My personal favorite was Impulse, aka my Cousin Bart.

When I saw the first race, I saw the prize. It was money. Enough money to pay my families debts off and so I located Bart, Asked him where I can sign up to be a racer. He was very adamant at trying to keep me out of it, I eventually broke after saying pretty, pretty please 345 times in a row. He told me that I just have to show up in a flashy outfit with a cool name.

One Night, I snuck out of the house and entered a race. When asked about my name, I thought hard. Then it hit me. Nike. The ancient Mediterranean Goddess of Victory. He handed me my number and I was set to go. My first race would last for 450 laps; all bets were on me to lose. Then something happened… I WON! A twelve year old girl had just beaten the most experienced racers in the world and I was rich!

I ran home to tell everyone, when I got there… the house was destroyed. My home was now in flames. Then I found my Aunt and Uncle.

They were buried the next day.

For the next two years after that, I continued to race trying to let go of all my problems. I was the champion, undefeated for two years. They called me Girl Flash. Supersonic. But to myself, I was the goddess of Victory. Ironically, I never felt like a winner.

Then the war caught up. Count Vertigo betrayed the coalition and Helped with the siege of Sacramento. Most of the racers joined his army, except for me and Bart. We made our way to the city, Bart left to find a friend of his named Garfield. I learned later that he died protecting a family from a squad of Amazo MK12 combat robots. He was a hero even to the end.

During the Evacuation, I found my Brother in a convoy. He was sitting discussing plans with Governor Garfield Logan, General Rick Flagg, and Admiral Garth. They were discussing the formation of a resistance movement called the Justice League International. Logan Became Animal Man, Leader of the JLI, Flagg's grandson Ricky became the new Captain Atom, and Garth took the name Aquaman. Will was the first to join their resistance. He became Longshot. Master Archer.

I joined the resistance as a courier months later.

I impressed the brass enough to assign me to my Brothers unit.

I met his Girlfriend, Sorceress, and my secret boyfriend Sparks.

He thinks my presence on the team is a bad idea.

Right now, my team is going on a secret mission.

TO THE PAST!

This is Gonna be Fun, because I'll finally have my first soda!

My Name is Rachel Paula West. Codename: Nike.

I am a superhero!


	4. Chapter 4: Shock to the system

Shock to the system

I am Karl Marvin Duncan.

My parents were Mal Duncan and Bumblebee.

I lived with my parents my whole life.

We lived in the Protectorate of Los Angeles.

I was considered a nerd by other teenagers.

Then I got my powers.

This is my story.

My parents were what you called eccentric. My mother was a girly-girly cheerleader turned tomboy superhero turned overprotective mother. My dad was the tough jock turned soft computer programmer. I mostly tried my best to hide my embarrassment, but eventually they find a way to ruin my day, either it is my mom's constant hugs or my dad's terrible jokes. But I love them both anyway.

My life was pretty boring and despite the fact there was a war, an alien overlord ruling most of Europe, and the whole Martian civil war, I always kept a cool head. Then I received my powers.

At first I kind of freaked out, but then I realized I could control electricity! I got an idea, I would become a superhero. But my parents thought it was a bad idea. Mom allowed me becoming one if only she can act as my Mentor. So when the JLI started, we jumped on immediately. Mom get's to serve on the league and see her old friends, Dad serves as mission coordinator with the codename Vox, while I get to make some new friends in their small group of sidekicks. Especially a certain speedster named Rachel.

Her brother, on the other hand, is kind of strict and uptight. Dude seriously lacks a sense of humor. Frostbite, the daughter of two villains, is actually a hero and my best friend. Changeling, the youngest in our group, is like the little brother I always wanted. Sorceress is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet, hard to believe that her father's the Batman, aka Dick Grayson.

The Mentor is the real enigma on the team. No one knows who he is, what we do know is that he's a former hero who refuses to fight, but no one knows who he really is. I bet my money that he was Martian Manhunter. If I'm wrong, well so much for my fifty dollars.

My name is Karl Marvin Duncan. My codename: Sparks.

I am a superhero!


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold Shoulder

The Cold Shoulder

My name is Isabel Rose Mahkent.

My parents are Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost.

Ever since I could, I've been trained to be a criminal.

But there is something else I want to be.

I want to be a superheroine.

This is my story.

I was born in Belle Reve, Former prison turned city state. My Grandfather was the leader of the Glacier Gang, which was possibly the worst name anyone can think of. My mother was the leader of their enforcers and my dad was the lead enforcer. Not exactly what you would call a normal family isn't it?

From the day my powers manifested, my parents have pushed me to follow in their footsteps. Dad told me never to trust anyone except your family, Mom taught me to never show weakness and always be ruthless. My Gramps has said he likes me more than his own son. That's why he expects me to take over for him after he kicks the buckets.

But deep down, I knew I wanted something more. All my life, I would join the crowds and listen to the stories. The stories of the heroes and although they were portrayed in wrong light, I knew that these heroes were the very thing I needed. I wanted to be a hero. I kept that a secret form my family. After night fell, I would sneak out and practice my fighting skills along with my powers. Eventually, I learned I can control my appearance and look like a normal human.

The year was 2037.

I was ready to break out, ready to see the world and all its wonders. As I made my escape, I took one last look at the prison as a farewell to my old life. My early days as a hero were hard, though I can't lie. People were afraid of me because I resembled my parents so much. For awhile, it seemed the whole hero thing wasn't really my style.

Then I received a plea for help. Some Merlyn's, a biker gang led by Green Arrows former enemy Merlyn, was operating an illegal weapons trade in Cleveland.

Upon arriving, I thought this caper would be a piece of cake. I was wrong. I was captured and about to be executed. Then they came. These mysterious heroes came and saved me from those thugs. After clean up, their leader Longshot approached me.

He said I had potential, but I was stupid for trying to take on that gang by myself.

His words, not mine.

Then he offered me the chance to be on his team.

I said yes.

That year was 2038.

From that day on, I was an official superhero…or heroine. Take your pick. Longshot has become sort of a mentor to me. His sister, Rachel, is my best friend, just like her boyfriend, Karl. Sindella is almost like a sister to me and I'm always stuck playing babysitter for Troy. The Mentor has stated he doesn't trust me and that I have to earn his respect as a hero.

All I need is a chance to prove myself.

My name is Isabel Rose Mahkent. My Codename: Frostbite.

I am a hero!


	6. The Time Jump

THE TIME JUMP

Mount Justice (Resistance Headquarters)

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

February 16th, 2039

23:50:00 EST

There were hundredths of people in the room. The former headquarters of the justice league and little justice league junior has long since been retrofitted into the Hub of the worldwide resistance against the light and Darkseid. Standing in the former training room was a machine. A Hispanic man in his late 30's was inspecting it for any issues with the Synchronized Temporal Displacement Interface. Or for you non-science types, the Time Machine.

Appearing from the hallway leading into the room was a tall green man, a group of teenagers and a cloaked figure who were ready for their mission. They all stopped and stood at attention as the Green man began to speak.

Animal Man then addressed everyone present "At ease, Team. As I am sure that you are aware you were selected for this team based on your experience, abilities, and talents. When I, Garfield Logan, took up this life again I did it because the world was in desperate need for hope… they were in desperate need of heroes. You're all the next generation of the JLI as well as the children of the last generation. Major West, if you please."

From the group came a sixteen year old archer, with reddish- yellow colored hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in his usual combat gear. (Red T-shirt, Yellow combat vest, two quivers on his back, black jeans, leather brown belt filled with several gadgets, and a black combat boots and his eyes are obscured by a pair of infrared goggles.)

The teen stood before his team and said "Our mission is simple. We are to travel twenty-three years into the past. Our objective: Ensure the prevention of this future. If we were to fail that, our secondary objective is to train and prepare the heroes of the past on how to defeat the enemy. Dr. Reyes here was able to cobble together a working time machine using technology derived from the Scarab, New Genesis, and the cosmic staff. Is it ready yet? Doctor?" the boy said as he turned to the former blue beetle.

"It's ready amigo, the coordinates have been entered and you'll be in 2016 within two minutes. Alright, engaging energy converters, setting temporal markers and now I am opening the portal!" The scientist said as a blue boom-tube like portal opened.

Nike "OMG! OMG! OMG! THATISSOCOOL! IREALYCAN'TWAITTOSEETHEPASTAND…"

Sparks "Settle down there, Rachel. Were already a minute into this and you're already speaking like you just went through a sugar rushhh…and she just ran into the portal!"

Sparks runs into the portal as well to make sure his girlfriend is safe.

"And I thought getting shot down over Nevada was bad? Frost, make sure those two don't cause any harm…and take Troy with you. That's an order." Longshot said.

A teenage girl with icy white skin and light blue hair grabbed a small boy, changeling, into the portal after her friends.

The archer then looked at the beautiful face of his girlfriend, Sindella Artemis Grayson. He took her hand and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be waiting on the other side for you." She tells him.

"And I'll be there, my spitfire." He tells her.

She then walks into the portal and disappears. Just as the teen prepared to enter as well, he's stopped by the mentor.

In an aged voice, the man said. "Will, you realize that once we all enter, we can't come home, it's a one way trip."

"I know, but this team is my responsibility." He said as he entered the portal.

As the Mentor prepares himself to travel though time, His friend and leader stop.

"You'll have to tell them who you are, you know that?" Animal Man said.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll be happy about who I am." The mentor said as entered the portal.

And with that the portal closed. Animal man sighed and said "Good Luck, Everyone."

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

February 16th, 2016

23:55:30 EST

"The Appelaxian golem was destroyed by an unknown party. The force of the blast indicates alien tech. I suspect the light is involved." Superboy said.

"What about Jaime?" Nightwing asks.

"The Kid is still reeling from what happened at the plant. I can't imagine what it felt like to feel all their pain…only to be destroyed." The boy of steel said.

Just as Nightwing was about to speak, a blue portal appeared. Mystified and confused, they prepared for a fight. Then they saw a figure run straight at them

"GANGWAY!" Nike shouted as she bumped into Superboy. She looked up at the angered teen and panicked. Then her whole team appeared as she got up.

"Who are you?" The clone demanded.

"Uh, Right now I'm scared out of my mind." The speedster said while she smiled.

To be continued.


	7. The Time Jump Part 2

THE TIME JUMP (PART 2)

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

February 16th, 2016

23:58:30 EST

"So, let me get this straight? You seven kids are part of a reorganized form of this team, the world in 2038 lives in a post-apocalyptic state, and Beast boy, or Animal Man, as you call him is the leader of this resistance movement called the Justice League International." Nightwing said as he put all the pieces together.

"Well what happened to us?" Superboy asked.

Longshot stared at the confused heroes for a few seconds before letting out a big sigh.

He motioned to Sparks, who already knew what his boss wanted him to do.

"Give us a few minutes, its best that you gather everyone in the cave." Sparks said as he prepared a report on the future.

Several minutes later, Batgirl, Beast boy, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, and Wonder girl gathered in the briefing room.

"This better be important. I was having a dream where I was crushing a bunch of monster truck monsters." Wonder girl said as she mimicked punches and huge explosions.

Frostbite whispers to Changeling. "Well, at least we know she mellows with age."

"I should be at home right now, but I think mal might be angry with me for cancelling…again." Bumblebee said as she yawned.

"This is important. Everyone, I want you to meet our new roommates." Nightwing said as he pointed at the new arrivals.

"Who are these guys? Who's the Black Lightning knockoff, snow girl, flash girl…?"

"It's Nike! Monkey boy" Rachel yelled out.

"Hey don't get so defensive also who's Harriet Houdini, the archer…and?" Beast boy continues before he stops to look at changeling. He steps forward and inspects the nine year old boy.

"That's weird, have we met? You look like someone I know." Garfield said.

Changeling panicked. "NO, I DO NOT LOOK LIKE ANYONE YOU KNOW OR WILL KNOW HAHAHAHAHA!" He answered in an almost terrified way.

"Give it a rest, Troy. Just tell him who you are, okay?" Sorceress said.

"Fine, Miss. I should shut my mouth up. I'll tell them…" The boy said.

He turned to Beast boy and said. "Garfield Logan, My…"

Beast boy yelled. "HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS?"

Changeling got impatient and told the boy. "Calm down, I'm getting to that part? Hard to believe you become such a stiff in twenty years. Anyway, as I was saying, Garfield Logan, my name is Troy Algonquin Logan and I'm your son."

At the last word, Beast boy's mouth just dropped to the floor.

"HAHA, Beastie a daddy? I feel sorry for the woman who marries him." Wonder girl mockingly said.

"That's very funny, considering you're my mother." Troy said in a defiant manner.

Then Cassie's eyes widened in surprise as well. Her mouth fell to the floor as well.

Longshot broke up the tension by beginning the report.

"First off, his name isn't Archer, its Longshot. Harriet Houdini is Sorceress, The snow girl is Frostbite, the so called knockoff is named sparks, Troy is well, and you already know who he is now."

"And the chatterbox, aka flash girl is my sister, Nike." Longshot adds.

"Also you're grounded for running into the portal with permission." He then said.

The girl just crosses her arms and pouts.

"As you all would know by now, we are from the future. Many things are about to happen in this year that will start the Great War and so Sparks prepared a report on the status of your current team." The archer said.

With that order he made two holograms appears, one showing a current member and the other shows what happened to them.

THE LIST READS AS FOLLOWS:

AS BATMAN

BLUE

WONDER AS WONDER WOMAN

BEAST AS ANIMAL MAN

LAGOON

MISS

AS AQUAMAN

The list even went on to show the fate of the league.

Longshot narrowed his gaze on shocked teens from the past and asked "Any Questions?"

"I have one, How could me and miss attitude here fall in love, let alone have a kid?" Beast yelled out in protest.

"Hey, the kid has a name and it's Troy." Cassie said defending her future son.

Changeling crossed his arms with happiness and smiled.

"How come I'm retired?" Beetle inquired.

"That's a good point, oh wait! You built the time machine that brought us here." Frostbite said as she made her point obvious.

"Why am I still active as a hero?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because of me, by the way I think you should get home to Dad, Mom." Sparks replied in a nonchalant manner. Karen was really shocked to be told that, especially by her own son!

Wait, she had a son with Mal?

Longshot was angered by what had just happened. "Duncan, my orders were not to tell them your identity! Why did you do that?" He harshly asked.

"If Troy gets to do it, I deserve the right too, Fearless leader." The electrokinetic replied.

"Is there anything else you wish to share, you electronically brain-fried moron?" The archer said while demanding an answer.

He was met by a punch to the face and an answer.

"Yeah, I'm dating your sister." Sparks replies.

"Striking a superior officer? That wasn't so smart."

"YUP"

"Not gonna apologize?"

"Did I make you cry?"

"Nope, care to take this outside?"

"Why wait, arrow boy?"

Nightwing then whispered to Superboy.

"And I thought our team had issues?"

The two teens were ready for a fight until Nike interrupted the fight before it even turned into a fight.

"The next few days are going to be interesting." He mutters as the team decides to try bonding with their new teammates.

Then Dick saw Sorceress. He inspected her hair and eyes. Her hair was wavy like Zatanna's and her eye color was exactly like is. Then it hit him.

"No, that's not possible."

Part 3 to time jump coming up. Next episode after that is titled Our first mission.


	8. The Time Jump Part 3

The reviews have been great. Thank you for all the nice comments. Also, Sorceress is Dick's daughter with Zatanna, but he and Z are divorced in the year 2038. He is now remarried to Barbara Gordon or Grayson as it should be. Sindella has three Half-Brothers named John, Bruce, and Tim and two half-sisters named Lucy and Helena. She does have twin brothers who were born before the divorce of her parents and their names are Rafael and Marcello. Her brother Rafael and her half sister Lucy are her apprentices in magic. It turns out Barbara is the descendent of Merlin.

Finally, as this story evolves, the team will receive reinforcements from the future.

And I'm letting you know the first of these heroes. You'll have to guess who his parents are thought.

Red Eternity.

THE TIME JUMP (PART 3)

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

February 17th, 2016

24:00:00 EST

As the team settled back into their rooms, Nightwing assigned a room to each new arrival.

Troy will bunk with Garfield. Sindella will share a room with Wonder Girl and Nike with Batgirl. Sparks has agreed to stay at his parent's house. Karen has a lot explaining to do with Mal. Frostbite will have a room in the hangar. The mentor will stay in…Kaldurs old room. What to do with Longshot.

Nightwing approached the leader of the team. The archers' eyes focused on him as well.

Then he bluntly said. "You already know Ella is your daughter."

Nightwing was taken back. He had suspicions, but this just confirmed it.

"Where will you sleep?" The former boy wonder asked.

"I already found a place." The Archer replied.

Crock Residence

Gotham City, Connecticut

February 17th, 2016

24:56:16

Paula crock was tired. After watching a marathon of Gray Ghost on the classics channel. She decided it was time to rest. Then she heard a loud thump in her daughters' old room. She grabbed an old crossbow and prepared to face the intruder.

She opened the door to see a tall red-head standing in the room.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need a place to stay for awhile." The figure explained.

"Why should I let you stay?" The Vietnamese woman coldly asks.

"Listen, I'm from the future and I knew people who knew you. I can tell you who I am after I prove I'm from the future." He said.

"Fine, Question 1: Was I always crippled? Question 2: What are my daughters' names? Question 3: What's the score for the game between the Rogues and Metros?" She asked.

"NO, ARTEMIS AND JADE, and the score will be 34-28. If you want to believe the last one, watch the game tomorrow. Especially during the half-time show, where the Rogues' mascot will accidently knock the whole cheerleader squad down."

"Fine, now who are you?" She asked as she lowered the bow.

"I am Longshot, my real name is Major. William Kent West of the United Coalition Air and Space Force, I will be born 7 years from now, My Parents were Wally West and Artemis Crock- West, and I'm your grandson." He said as he stepped out of the shadows. Paula instantly recognized her Daughters eyes and Wally's red hair, which had streaks of blonde in it.

Paula wheeled herself forward to ask the boy…her grandson something.

"You want the room?"

"Yes"

"Then you work."

"Already have a job."

"What about school?"

"Received my High School Equivalency certificate at eight, graduated from Stanford at 15. It was the only college left. I have an IQ of 189."

Paula was impressed. Her grandson is nothing like his mother or Aunt. Hopefully he's not like her Ex-husband. Thank goodness the divorce was finalized last year, she thought.

"What is your Job?"

"I have four: Store clerk, Freelance Artist, Freelance Musician, and a superhero."

Paula was now full of astonishment. He planned this through.

"Can I hug my grandmother now?" He asks.

They then hug.

"One more thing, don't tell my parents who I am? When they visit, tell them I'm a student at the art school who rented this room. I'll tell them when the need becomes necessary." He asks before ending the hug.

"Our little secret, anything else you need or have to say?"

"You also have two granddaughters, my sister and cousin."

Paula was confused. She also has two granddaughters? Wait, cousin?

Jade's married to Roy. She's been gone for six months.

That explains a lot, she thought.

"I'll do anything to help. Did I tell you I was a farmer at one point? Because if I didn't then grab two cups of tea for us. This will take a while to tell you about my life up to this point." He said.

The next few hours consisted of him and his grandmother talking about the future.

For the first time, Will west has met his grandmother. She died two weeks before he was born.

The end

Coming up next, Our First Mission and trust me it'll be exciting.


	9. We have Arrived

We have arrived…

The Alley was quiet. A few stray cats are scurrying about trying to gather food. Some hobo is lying on the street with some cobbled up newspapers improvised as a blanket.

Then suddenly, it happened.

A blue portal appeared. It frightened away the cats and hobo away.

Emerging from the portal were eight figures.

Leading them was an Elderly man named Baron Ulrich Gunvaldsson.

Or as he is better known, General Immortus;

Behind him was his team.

Gizmo: Tech specialist, Boy genius and an overall sociopath.

Kid Zoom who is the Scout and resident interrogator who enjoys his job.

Jinx: Saboteur with a sick sense of fun.

Hornet: Queen Bee and Lex Luthor's son. Need I say more?

Hocus Pocus: Magician. Or she pretends to be.

Lady Vertigo: Tactician and a very amoral one.

Rama Khan: Self-proclaimed "heir" to throne of Atlantis.

Basically, they were the worst of the future.

Gizmo, in his unusually chipper voice, said. "The Time Jump was successful. Good thing we bribed that soldier into giving Reyes's blueprints to us."

"Indeed, my very technologically inclined comrade." Said the baron as he began to address his troops with a speech;

"Welcome to the year 2016, the year when our glorious empire was born. We have traveled here to ensure the defeat of the league and their new friends. Just as our victory in the future was, our victory in the past will be."

The gathered group smiled with cheered for their leader.

Hornet stepped out from the group to speak.

"It is our destiny to be the victor, just as it was before." He adds with a grin.

"For no one can extinguish the light." The Baron replies.

It has begun.

Has anyone guessed who Red Eternity is yet? Even who his parent(s) are?

Our First Mission will be up soon.


	10. Our First Mission Part 1

Our First Mission

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

February 24th, 2016

11:00:00 EST

For Today, Nightwing was taking a day off. The team, including the new arrivals, was gathered in the briefing room. They were chatting amongst themselves until Nike caused a ruckus.

She was talking at an inhuman speed.

"OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYWE'!" She said in a flash.

Frostbite was annoyed by this point and said. "You're on a soda binge, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." The Speedster Replied.

Wonder Girl turned to her son and asked him.

"Are they always like this?"

He Replied. "Nope, Today is actually one of their best days."

Lagoon Boy was growing impatient with the waiting and finally yelled.

"By Neptune's Beard, make it stop! I can't stand these two any longer!"

"Shut up, Fish Freak or I'll make you shut up!" Sparks said.

"Is that a challenge?" La'gaan asked.

"What do you think?" The boy replies.

Blue was getting ready to intervene until Miss Martian and Batgirl stopped him.

Then an ear shattering voice was heard.

Longshot had yelled for attention.

His team stood tall and saluted their leader while the others were confused about why they would salute him.

"At ease." The archer ordered.

After the team settled, Longshot began briefing the team on their mission.

"With Nightwing gone today and Captain Atom dealing with the crisis in Rhelasia, I've been given the task of assigning your mission. As luck would have it, I was aware of this mission before it came to my attention." He said.

Then a hologram appeared showing a middle-aged gentleman in a lab coat, he was almost bald, and had a goatee.

"This is Doctor Dennis Welles, in our time his inventions would be used as weapons by the light for its armies. Today is the day he was kidnapped and forced into their servitude, unless we can intercept him first."

Then an Image of New York City appeared. A tall building became the focus of the image.

"As most of you know, this is the Alan Scott Building, World Headquarters for the Galaxy Broadcasting Channel. Today, he will debut his greatest creation."

Then Blue Beetle raised his hand.

"What is it, Jaime?" Will asked.

"What is his creation?" The armored hero asked.

Then Sparks tapped his gauntlet and showed a chemical equation.

"He calls it Compound X, A new form of fuel and energy. The light uses this substance to power their vehicles and weapons. Due to Welles kidnapping, the light was able to get a hold of the first batch. Within weeks, they replicated it perfectly and gave it to their agents. They kept the rest in a bunker until the need to use it became vital. This gave them an edge over the coalition in the future war, as we lacked the resources to replicate it" Longshot said.

"So we're gonna stop them. If we pull this through, we can possibly make the world a better place and possibly get a sample of the substance for study, so that we can use it in the future. Here is the strategy. Welles will be on the 20th floor; Miss Martian will disguise herself as Reporter Vicki Vale, with Blue serving as the photographer to lend more credence to her identity. I want you two to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

Miss Martian and Beetle nod.

"Bumblebee and Superboy will masquerade as the caterers. Your objective is to scout the room for any hidden agents."

Bee and the boy of steel nod as well.

"Robin and Sorceress will patrol the street as street vendors. Sparks and Mal will be on monitor duty; at the first sign of trouble I want Sparks to give them some electric shock therapy."

Sparks grins while his eyes pulse with electricity.

"Finally, the rest of you will occupy look out positions at these three positions. If alpha, beta, and gamma team fails, you are the back up plan. You are to rush in and grab the doctor before the light does. Does anyone have any Questions? No? Good. Dismissed and I'll meet you all here within 2 hours." Longshot said as he deactivated the holograms and walked into halls.

Beast Boy stares in awe and asks the newbies a single question.

"Was he always like this?"

The future heroes stare blankly into the air trying to think of a good response.

Sacramento, California

July 3rd, 2038

13:45:23 PST

The Battle for Sacramento is now in its fourth hour. The situation is dire. The enemy has secured a solid beachhead and is quickly gaining ground. Will West, an air force major, is trying to salvage the situation. His plane shot down, his entire squadron dead, and now he was one of the only superior officers left. Right now, he's in command of the entire defense force.

"I want all artillery redirected on the beachhead! Tell any fighter squadrons we have left to engage enemy air units until we've evacuated as many civvies as we can! I want all machine gun crews set up alongside their supply lines! And someone get me the admiral!" He shouted as he barked orders.

Then there is an explosion near him, he survives with only a few cuts. He notices one soldier is wounded. He goes to the woman's side and tends to her wound. Then on the short-wave transmitter, he hears an S.O.S. signal.

"This is Air and Space force 1, Papa bear is with us and we are requesting assist. I repeat assist…"

The rest was static.

Then he saw a green boy in a medical uniform and signaled for him.

The boy took notice and ran to him.

"What's your name, Medic?"

"Logan, Troy C. Private FM1920409."

"You're the Governors son? Stay here and help this soldier! I've received an S.O.S and I'm gonna help."

"Help Who?"

"I'm going to help your Father!"

To be continued…


	11. Our First Mission

Our First Mission

Alan Scott building

New York City, New York

February 24th, 2016

18:59:16 EST

Alan Scott, CEO OF GBC, was announcing the arrival of Dennis Welles.

During the course of his introductory speech, the caterer cart accidently bumped into several guests. Superboy had accidently knocked over a European businessman with the cart. Before the man could insult the disguise hero, Scott told him he would talk to the caterer in private.

In another room, the retired Green Lantern tells the boy.

"It never ceases to amaze me how Clark is able to put up with you." He said with a look of weariness.

"By the way, how did you learn to steer?" He adds.

Superboy replies. "Flying Alien Motorcycle"

Scott's eyes widen with disbelief.

"Remember, Kon. When in disguise, always…"Scott recited.

"Keep up the act." Superboy finished as he remembers the teams lessons with the JSA.

Bumblebee enters the room telling them the presentation has begun. Superboy returns to his duties and Scott takes his place among the crowds. In the middle, The False Vicki Vale and her fake photographer establish a mental link.

"Is everyone in position?" Miss Martian telepathically asks.

The team responds with yes.

Soon the focus is upon the guest speaker.

"Good Evening. For years I, Dr. Dennis Welles, have been researching a new source of energy that I have developed. This fuel I call Substance X, is unlike anything in human history. Not only is it renewable, but it is also self-replicating. At best, 2 gallons of substance X can last 200 years before replenishment."

The crowd claps with thunderous applause.

"To demonstrate the vitality of the fuel, I will fill my latest creation with it."

Miss Martian Thought. Latest? There's another one?

The Doctor continued on as he removed a sheet covering a capsule.

Inside the capsule was a metallic red android. A stylized yellow arrow adorned its forehead and chest.

"Using schematics given to me by the government, I was able to reverse-engineer the work of Morrow and Ivo. The culmination of years of hard work is now in front of you. I want you all to meet the first android that is wholly independent and self Aware. Meet Red Infinity, the next generation Red Tornado."

"Jaime, are you seeing this?" Megan asked her teammate.

Instead of Jaime's voice she hears a menacing deep voice.

"I sure am; I think I'll take both."

Sportsmaster.

Longshot was watching from his position when he saw the villain knock out Jaime.

He instantly alerted the others and now they're heading to aid their comrades.

Before he enters, Longshot takes a small vial filled with a purple liquid.

"The stakes are too high…I guess it's time to introduce myself to Gramps." He said as he began to zipline through the window.

Upon landing, He grabbed the villain and ordered Miss Martian, Bumblebee, and Superboy to protect the guests from any hidden assassins until the whole team comes.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sportsmaster growled.

Dragging his grandfather into another room, Will pushes him to the floor and pins him there with several arrows.

Longshot kneels beside him and tells him.

"Who Am I? I am the last person you'll ever meet if you don't shut up!" The hero told his assassin grandfather.

"You don't scare me; I've gone toe to toe with most of the league!" Sportsmaster told the hero.

"I know who you are though. Your Name is Will West, You Kid Brat's Son…and My Daughters." The criminal mockingly told him.

Then his face is met by a hard left hook to the jaw.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT!" Longshot yells.

"I can call her my daughter if I want, and I've seen your file." His grandfather told him.

"First of all, How do you know who I am and who told you this information!" The archer demanded with almost deadly venom in his voice.

"I know everything about you and your friends, courtesy of General Immortus. Let's just say I am impressed with you line of work… Farmer, Scavenger, Combat Pilot, and Superhero. But there's something amiss, can you fill in the blanks? Qurac in the summer of 2037, Village of Tigris. Ring any bells." The Criminal asked.

"No, I can't let them know!" Will said as he injected his grandfather with the vial of purple liquid.

"What have you done?" The assassin demanded.

"That purple stuff? Well, it's a cluster of nanites. As I speak, they are working their way up to the frontal lobe of your brain. If you so much as try to have them removed, they will infect your whole brain until you're nothing but a drooling vegetable." Will explains in full detail.

"What happens if I tell people what I know?" The older man asks.

Will kicks him in the stomach and tells him.

"Use your imagination…and stay away from those I care about, I will end you!"

Over his com, he hears news from wonder girl.

He needs to see what just happened.

This can't be good.

**What do you think? Review and updates will come soon. Also check the list of characters that are coming onto this Fanfiction below.**

**Upcoming Characters:**

**The Team:**

**Red Infinity: A cybernetic organism created by Dennis Welles using design schematics taken from T.O. Morrow and Professor Ivo. His intention was to create the next generation robot that was capable of independent thought and developing human emotions. Red Infinity was also built to become Red Tornados successor if the android would fall in the line of duty. He is currently Red Tornados sidekick and lives under the identity of John Smith Jr.**

**Zane and Jenna Fradon: Twin metahumans who inherited their shifting powers from their Father, An exiled rebel from the planet Exxor. Jenna has the ability to transform into every animal known to humanity while Zane can transform into any form of water (Solid, Liquid, and Gas.) Their codenames are Downpour and Shifter. They are better known as the Wonder twins in the media. (Zan and Jayna reimagined for Young Justice)**

**Arturo Reyes: The son of Jaime Reyes, who accidently bonded with a new scarab invented by his father, becoming the new sidekick of the Blue Beetle. Unlike his father, he is always looking for a good fight and has a great sense of humor. His codename is Silver Scarab.**

**Aquagirl: The Daughter of Rocket and a certain traitor. She was left by her mother in the care of Mal and Karen Duncan, who raised her as if she were their own daughter. She did however discover who her parents were and eventually found her mother. When the team was reformed, she signed on with the codename of her mothers departed friend, Tula. She also has a crush on Arturo.**

**Stargirl: Courtney Whitmore is the step-daughter of Pat Dugan, aka Stripes the former sidekick of the Star-spangled Kid. When she found her dad's mentors belongings, she became a vigilante just to annoy her father. She didn't expect to become his sidekick when he invented a Mech suit. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Longshot.**

**Jon- El/ Jonathon Rutherford Kent: Son of Connor Kent and Megan Morris, the half Martian- Kryptonian boy is the next generation Superboy. When his Parent joined the JLI as Superman and Martian Manhuntress, Jonathon and his sister, Kara Michelle Kent (Named after Connor's cousin, the original Supergirl), joined them as Superboy and Supergirl. **

**Villains:**

**Trident**

**General Zod (Yes, he will say "Kneel before Zod")**

**Faora**

**Checkmate**

**Captain Boomerang**

**Cheetah**

**Giganta**

**Sinestro**

**Suicide Squad**

**Toyman**


	12. Our First Mission Part 3

Our First Mission

Alan Scott building

New York City, New York

February 24th, 2016

19:10:30 EST

William West was lost for words. Floating above everyone in the room was Red Infinity. Somehow, in the middle of the fight, Welles was able to implant compound X into the androids system. Unfortunately, Welles died during the process. He sacrificed himself to give his "son" life.

Suddenly the Androids eyes turned white with electronic blue pupils. Lowering himself to the floor, Red Infinity adjusts his eyesight and lingual database.

"Am I alive?" The robot asked.

Though silent for a few minutes, Miss Martian was able to tell the mech.

"Yes."

Red Infinity inspects the Girl. Then he states.

"Subject: M'orzz, M'gann. Alias: Miss Martian. Assessment: Ally."

He then hugs the confused Martian.

Then he hugs her Boyfriend, La'gaan.

"Red, Here's lesson one on being human: There are other ways to greet people besides hugging." The Atlantean hero told the machine.

"Acknowledged," The robot replied.

Red Infinity seemed like a very friendly individual. Everyone seemed to like him immediately…almost everyone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Longshot yelled. It was quite obvious he was angry.

"Some shadows got the better of us and Welles was wounded…" Superboy told him.

The archer interrupted by saying.

"How incompetent can all of you be? I asked for all of you to get that chemical and instead we got a tinker toy?"

"Where were you then?" Jaime asked as he returned to consciousness.

Will was timid and looking for the proper response.

"Does it matter?" he said.

"Yes." The team said in unison.

"Fine, I don't keep any secrets from this team. I had a little chat with Sportsmaster." Will said.

"In other words, you drugged Grandpa with nanobots." Rachel blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands.

"GRANDPA?" The team said in unison. Again;

"Yeah, I guess we have to tell you. My Real Name is William Kent West. Nike is Rachel Paula West. We're the children of Wally West and Artemis Crock- West."

The whole team, sans the time travelers, felt as though their jaws dropped.

"Knew it, I freaking knew it." Superboy said.

"If you want the whole story, Miss. Martian will read my teams minds and project our memories into your minds. You will view our memories as though it were a "movie". M'gann, if you please?" Will said as he asked the Martian.

Then the Martian's eyes glowed green and everyone felt a headache.

They had just seen the apocalyptic future and the lives of their children.

"How did it happen?" The clone of superman asked.

Longshot looked at the assembled team and told them bluntly.

"That's the problem…we don't know."

"And that's why you're here, to find out how to prevent that future from occurring…and to help us." Miss Martian said.

"Those are not the only reasons." Will said as he looked down.

"Hello Megan, You want to meet your parents?" She said after slapping her head.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The archer said.

"I will meet them when it becomes necessary." He adds.

"How could the son of Kid Flash and Artemis turn out…like this?" Bumblebee mockingly asked.

"Well, I did grow up in a post apocalyptic wasteland; if that's the answer you wanted." He tells her.

"Well, at least I'm gonna turn out okay, look at my kid." Bumblebee said.

To the surprise of Everyone, Longshot let out a snort and a laugh.

"Right, And Maybe Joker will go sane." He commented.

"Will, was that a joke? I've never seen you laugh." Karl asked his leader.

"I have." Sindella said.

"When?" Robin asked.

"None of your business, Uncle Tim" Sindella said.

"Uh honey, I think we had enough spoilers for today. Let's head home." Longshot said as he took his girlfriends arm into his.

As everybody boarded the Bioship, Sportsmaster awoke.

"I'll get that kid!" He yells.

Meanwhile on the Bioship, The team was silent.

Then Jaime asked Robin.

"Your name is really Tim? You look more like a Jason."

"Okay, that was not cool." Robin said.

"Too soon Jaime; that was way too soon." Connor said.

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

February 28th, 2012

09:30:20

Nightwing, Robin, and beast boy were going to stay at the cave. The rest of the team thought it would be best to take a little break from the action and do some bonding.

Rachel was sitting on a swiveling chair when she felt a static like sensation in her hair.

She was vibrating uncontrollably.

"Sindella?" She asked for her teammate.

The magician got to her friend and called for her Boyfriend.

"Will, there's something wrong with Rachel." She said.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Longshot asked his sister.

"He is coming." Rachel said with an almost deadpan expression.

"Who's coming?" Sindella asked.

"Someone with a serious impulse-control problem," The young girl replied.


	13. Illusion

Illusion

Mount Justice,

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

March 20th, 2016

04:16:30 EDT

Nightwing kneeled on the ledge. He told the team he needed time to himself, but he knows that was a ruse. Artemis isn't Dead, Kaldur never betrayed the team, and he felt like the biggest jerk on the earth for separating his best friend from his girlfriend. When this is all over, Artemis Crock and Kaldur'ahm will return from both the grave and the light and Richard Grayson will step down as leader.

"Everybody is gonna hate me for this." He said to himself.

"Not Everybody..."A voice said behind him.

Nightwing readied his batarang to incapacitate the stranger. To his surprise, Will West , aka Longshot, was standing before him.

"Are You ready?" Nightwing asked the archer.

"Yep, Longshot has moved out of the Cave and has gone off the grid. So I'm ready."Will replies.

Nightwing hands him a duffel bag.

"You're in the big leagues now until they come back. I Mean your Mother, Aqualad, and..." Nightwing said.

"The Leaguers on Trial. Unlike Superboy, I recognize the need to deceive the people. If they knew about what had transpired two months ago, all chaos will be unleashed." Longshot told.

Then Will left to a another building to put on the costume, when he came back he was totally different.

"Does it Fit?" Nightwing asked.

"It's Tight, Hurts my eyes, and the voice changer doesn't help." Longshot Replied.

"I'm going to Gotham..." Said the Archer.

"Good Luck, Will" The former boy wonder told him.

"Dick, Tell Sindella That I love her." Will said as he made his way to a zeta-platform.

"I'll tell her." Nightwing said as left to stop a robbery.

Gotham City, Connecticut

March 20th, 2016

04:19:25 EDT

Will emerged from the booth. He was ready. Then he heard a woman yell for help. He saw two thugs trying to take a woman's purse. Like that's going to happen.

_I hope the voice changer works_, he thinks.

"Leave the Woman alone." a gravelly voice said.

"What was that?" One of the Thugs asked.

"I can give you gentlemen two options: You can run or I can break every bone in your body." The voice said.

"Why you...Show yourself! who are you!" The other thug said.

Then some shadow knocks him out against a wall. The woman runs with her purse intact.

The shadow then focuses on the remaining thug. He is frightened. good.

In The shadows mind, it thinks "_I am neither Will West or Longshot, From now until the day he truly returns..."_

Then it grabbed the thug by the neck and lifted him up.

"Who am I!" The voice said.

The shadow steps into a dim alley light, revealing the figure.

"I'M BATMAN!"


	14. Wonders Part 1

Wonders (Part 1)

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

May 21st, 2016 14:02:28 EDT

Two Months have passed since the disasterous failure at Cape Canaveral. Artemis was Dead, Lagoon Boy was either imprisoned or being experimented upon. To top all that, Longshot has disappeared, apparently giving up on life…and leaving Sparks in charge. The team does speculate how Nike and her Brother still exist as their mother, Artemis, had died before their births. Red Infinity theorizes that it is a paradox, As they came from one possible timeline, not the current timeline. Creating an alternate past.

The Debriefing in the training room consisted of only Nightwing, Sparks, and Mal.

Sparks asked. "What do we have, boss?"

Nightwing uploaded images of stylized Js and Zs on buildings.

"In the last few weeks, These two symbols have appeared in the same location. Each location was a crime scene, with each criminal act foiled by and described as several animal species and various forms of water. Upon being knocked out and arrested by the police, these symbols appear." Nightwing told the electrokinetic.

"And until Today, We thought they were just in shock from all those wounds they recieved. Until we found this footage from a jewelry store security cam in New Jersey." Mal added.

Then a holographic screen played the aforementioned video. On the screen appeared several robbers escaping from a closed store. Suddenly, a fog envelops them and then they are attacked by a dog. When the screams vanish, The Fog receeded into the form of a teenaged boy. While the Dog transformed into a girl.

"Way to go, sis." The boy said to the girl.

"Back at you, bro!" The girl replied.

The boy then dragged the felons and taped them to a lamppost.

"You Guys stick together and help will arrive, ha! Jen, Remind to write that one down!" He said after performing a citizens arrest.

Then the girl Picked up a spraycan of paint.

"Hey Zane, Where should I put the J?" She asks.

"How about on their getaway car, then I'll spraypaint the Z on the store window." The boy replies.

And within seconds, a Purple Z and Yellow J were painted on their respective areas.

"We're not Picasso or leonardo, But we should be artists." The Girl said.

Then police sirens were heard in the distance, The two teens knew their time to leave was nigh.

"You Ready?" Zane asked his twin sister.

"Ready." Jenna replied with a smile.

Then they raised their fore arms and pounded fists.

"**POWERS ACTIVATE**!" they both said.

"Shape of Bat!" The girl said before shifting into a bat and flying off.

"Form of Fog!" The Boy said as turned into a fog that escaped the area.

Sparks was dumfounded. Twins with Superpowers?

"What do you want the team to do?" He finally asked Nightwing.

"We want you to recruit these two into the team. If they continue like this, they will get someone hurt. So I'm sending you, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle to pick them up."

"So since when am I a recruiter? I thought I was in charge?" Sparks angrily replied.

Then Mal put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Cool Down, Sparky. You're not a recruiter, you're trying to the save the lives of two kids who might have potential of being heroes. You told me what life was like back in the future, and if I'm correct you we're in a bad crowd as well." Mal told Karl.

"That was before I cleaned up my act. You and Mom were always there to support me." Karl said.

"But you can do the same for these two, they can learn a lot from you and the rest of the team." Nightwing said.

Sparks looked down at the floor for a few minutes and then held his chin high and said.

"Jaime? Garfield? This is Karl, 'Wing just gave us a mission. I need both of you To get ready. Rendezvous at Zeta Tube in 10 minutes. Out."

Then He looked at the former Boy Wonder and his Father as he Saluted them.

"I won't let you down." He saids as he leaves.

Somewhere in New Jersey

May 21st, 2016 14:07:10 EDT

In an abandoned warehouse, Jenna Fradon was kneeling before an altar. On the altar was a photo of Her Parent. She was praying for them to be happy where they are. She finished her prayer as Zane entered with groceries. Paid for by the sum amount of cash made from odd jobs around the city.

"We have everything we need to survive for a few more weeks, But we have to be careful as to not waste these like last time." He said.

Then he saw his sister crying and went to console her.

"Jen, Whats Wrong?"

"It's May 21st, Dad would've turned 40 today. "She said as she sobbed.

"I know, I miss him and mom too." Zane said.

Their Parents deaths were never easy for them. Their father was an Exiled Rebel from the planet Exxor, which is ruled by an extremely fascist government. They chose earth as the location for his exile, mainly because Humans were physiologically similar to Exxorians. When he arrived, he wandered through out the world until the late 90's, when he met a young woman named Lorelei, who later became his wife. He told her about his alien origins and she still accepted him. Years later, their twin children Zane and Jenna were born. Their Father also wanted them to have Exxorian names, they were ceremoniously named Zan and Jayna. Their mother died in 2013 from terminal lung cancer and their father was murdered a year ago by Renegade Exxorians.

Since then it has just been two of them. Their Dad had been secretly training them on how to use their powers. They said they wanted to be superheroes like Superman and Wonder Woman.

He would say that if they work hard enough, that might happen.

Well, Today that hard work is gonna pay off.

**Please review and leave me any opinions on the reimagined Wonder Twins.**

**Chapter 2 to this story coming soon. **

**P.S. The villian of this "episode" is Captain Boomerang.**


	15. Wonders Part 2

Wonders (Part 2)

Newark, New Jersey

May 21st, 2016 14:45:19 EDT

Inside the infamous Fortune Casino, A man stands waiting for orders from his contact. He is dressed in pale blue paramilitary attire, which is armed with several deadly boomerangs. There is a robotic eye in his left eyehole, which lets him control boomerangs should the target get too far.

Then the Owner of the casino, a portly man named Amos fortune appeared from the shadows with a briefcase in hand. The man raises his to shake the assassins hand.

"Good Day, Mr. Harkness. As you know I've called you down here to perform a service for my…uh…other business." The casino owner said as he opened the briefcase. Inside the case were two dossiers. He hands both dossiers to Boomerang, who goes on to read them.

"G'arn, you want me to take out two litte snots?" The assassin mockingly asks fortune.

"These Two Snots, mind you, have interfered with several operation of mine in the past few weeks! This girl can transform anto any animal and this boy can become any form of water. Tell me does that sound like a joke?" Fortune snapped back.

"Alright, calm down, mate. Your two riff'raffs are done for." Boomerang said.

Then Fortune said how can be so sure. Then Harkness throws the two photos of the teens into the air. He takes out double edged boomerang throws it. It catches the pictures in perfect precision. Then it returns to Boomerang.

"Does that answer you question?" The aussie smugly replies.

"It'll be a pleasure doing business with you." Fortune saids as he gives him his contract.

Elway Street Bank

Newark, New Jersey

May 21st, 2016 19:00:00

Jen and Zane we're finishing up another succesful crime bust. Jen trapped the would-be robbers in their getaway car, while zane spray painted the Z on the building.

"You know, Jen? Sometime its very easy doing this kind of work." The boy said with a smile.

"Especially tonignt, we've stopped four muggings, 18 assualts, and 34 attempted burglaries." Jen excitingly replied while preparing to paint her symbol on the road.

Then from out of nowhere, electricity schocked her spraycan, causing it to explode.

"WHO DID THAT!" She yelled with an almost lethal venom in her voice.

"I did." Sparkssaid as he appeared on the banks roof.

Zane was caught by surprise and fell in shock.

"What do you want from us?"

"We want you." Blue Beetle said as he hovered into a covering position For Robin.

"What, no we're not gonna do that to them…since when am I weak…" Beetle continued on.

"Who's the crazy flying blue guy? Because I know Superman doesn't have wings and insanity." Jen asked.

"You get used to him. Say, can you give me those cans of spray paint? I need some souveneirs."

Beast Boy asked as he appeared on top of the car.

"Am I crazy, or is there a green kid asking for my spray painting can?" Zane aked his his sister.

"Mr. and Ms. Fradon, I'm Sparks, The crazy guy is the new Blue Beetle, and the green kid is Beast boy. We've been sent to invite you to join…"

"THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?" The twins yelled with excitement in their voices.

"No, a team made up of teenaged superheroes like Robin, Speedy, and Impulse." Sparks answered them.

"And these two are wanted dead." A voice said as a boomerang knocked beetle out.

Captain Boomerang had found them and he's about fulfill his contract, taking out the other three could earn him a bonus.

"Now, which one of you blokes wants to go first?" The assassin as he raised a boomerang.

To be continued…


	16. Wonders Part 3

Wonders (Part 3)

Newark, New Jersey

May 21st, 2016 19:05:20

Sparks jumped onto the street in front of the twins. Beetle took the left flank, while Beast boy took the right.

"Digger Harkness, Aka Captain Boomerang, third most wanted assassin in the world whose only true crime was choosing boomerangs for a theme…I must say I'm whelmed." Sparks jeered at the assassin.

"Listen 'ere, Sparkplug. I was sent to off these two ankle biters, and I think I just hit the jackpot because of two dead wannabee heroes, I see five dead wannabee heroes!"

Then he threw two explosive boomerangs at the group, all five manage to evade the explosions that followed. Blue took flight and readied his sonic cannon; he fires one blast at the villain, who counteracts with a boomerang.

"Por favor, not again!" Jaime screams before he is knocked unconscious into the concrete.

Beast Boy shifts into a wolf and attacks Boomerang, but the assassin dodges his attack and kicks him in the stomach. Beast boy howls in pain before returning to normal. Boomerang takes out his lethal double edged boomerang to finish off the shapeshifter.

"Show is over, Green Bean." He sneers as he raises his weapon to finish the hero off.

Then he is shocked by Sparks and slumps to the ground twitching.

"Sorry, But we got better things to do tonight than die." Sparks remarks as he makes a gun-like gesture with his right hand and blows out non-existent smoke.

He then aids his comrades and devises a plan.

"Everyone, Boomerang is gonna wake up in a few minutes and if I'm right he's gonna be awfully cranky. The nearest Zeta Platform is 40 minutes away, Beast boy I want you to escort Jen there. Beetle gets Zane. I'll meet you all there."

"But we have stuff at our warehouse, it's al we have left" Jen protests.

"Just give me the address of the warehouse and I'll send Miss Martian and Impulse to pack everything up and by the time we get to Mt. Justice, everything will be there." Sparks said to calm the girl down.

Zane gave him the address and sparks called in the team.

"Let's Get Moving, I think Boomerang's coming around." Beast boy said with a worried look on his face.

Beetle grabbed Zane and lifted him into the air, but not without exclaiming.

"Hombre, you need to lose weight."

Then beast boy turned into a lion and had Jenna ride on him to the Zeta platform. Sparks took the long way and ran.

Just as all five disappear, Boomerang wakes up feeling angry and ready to someone's head off. Then spotlights flashed on him and He saw a helicopter hovering in the air preparing to land. On the nose it read Fortune Casinos. As it lands, Amos Fortune emerges from inside surrounded by five figures.

"Mr. Harkness, I was watching from above and I must say I'm disappointed. You let the targets escape all the while being defeated by a bunch of super powered teenagers. The Light needs my diamonds for their black market operations! When you lost, I probably almost lost both my investment and Head! So I decided to bring in my Personal bodyguards to help you."

The First Figure emerges into the light to reveal a Latino dressed in a white business suit and Elvis-like sunglasses, with two golden sub-machine guns. His name was King.

The Second Figure followed revealing a Caucasian blonde woman also in a white business suit with a golden assault rifle. Her name was Queen.

The Third Figure revealed a huge colossal African American man in white paramilitary gear and a black beret. He wielded a large golden machine gun. His name was Ace.

The Fourth Figure revealed a Slender Asian man dressed in a white business suit and a red eye patch. He carried two golden kitanas. His name was Jack.

The Fifth Figure revealed a red-haired Caucasian woman dressed in white paramilitary gear and a black baseball cap. On her were explosives. Ten of each kind of explosive to be specific, which is why they call her 10;

"Meet my crew; I call them the Royal Flush Gang." Fortune said with a sinister smile.


	17. Wonders Part 4

Wonders (Part 4)

Newark, New Jersey

May 21st, 2016 19:35:05 EDT

Jaime Reyes was worried. He got separated from the others and his arm was wounded. That freak Elvis wannabee got the better of him and now three bullets are in his arm.

At least Zane got to the zeta platform.

"I need to get out of here." He thought.

_The best course of action would be to rendezvous with our comrades, _the scarab replied.

"Wow, for once I actually agree with you." Jaime remarked in surprise.

His Suit returns and he flies off to find sparks or Beast Boy.

Meanwhile…

Sparks and Beast boy are searching for Jaime. The Assassin and his new friends are still looking for the sidekick. As they walk, beast boy remarks how lucky they we're to get Jen to zeta platform.

"So, Sparks, Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asks.

Sparks nods yes.

"Do I have any other kids besides Troy?" The shifter asks.

"No." Sparks answered.

Then Beast Boy asks one important question.

"What am I like in the future?"

"Serious, Level-headed and dedicated. Cassie once said she fell for you because you used to be funny, after all that business with Jaime."

Beast Boy stopped in his track.

"What kind of business?" He asks Karl.

"How old do you think Troy is?" Karl replied.

"I don't know, maybe twelve." Beast Boy says.

"Fifteen." Sparks tells him.

"Y'see, before Cass married you; She was married to Jaime." Sparks said.

"That's not all; But Troy isn't really your son. He's your step-son and he's actually Jaime's. He even has a brother named Arturo." He adds.

"But he has green skin." Garfield says.

"Here's the explanation: Cass asked the atom to manipulate the melanin in his body chemistry by using nanites that can actually create artificial skin colors so that it would appear that he was your son."

He then turns to see Beast boy has a confuse look on his face.

"He used robots to make him green." Sparks said as he tried to dumb it down.

"Oh…but why?" Beast boy asked still confused

"The thing on Jaime's back, the Scarab. It has a mind of its own, as time went on, He fought its influence, trying to keep his body under his control…Until one day, the scarab won and he was lost. When we said Jaime built the Time machine, it was actually the scarab." Sparks told him.

"So not only are you here to stop this invasion, but you're here to save Jaime's soul." Beast boy replied.

Sparks nods yes.

"Does Cass…I mean Present day Cass…does she know?" Beast boy asked.

"No, and you'll have to tell her." Sparks said with a grim expression.

"Great." Beast boy says.

Then a storm of bullets block their path. They raise their heads up to see Ace and King.

"Hey Ace, What do we have here?" King mockingly said.

"Two corpses!" Ace said with a sinister smile.

"My thoughts exactly." King said as he raises his guns.

"Sorry boys, but your luck is just not in the cards." Ace said.

"Hail to the king, Baby." King said as he aims.

To be continued…


	18. Wonders Part 5

Wonders (Part 5)

Newark, New Jersey

May 21st, 2016 19:39:20 EDT

Beast Boy and Sparks were cornered by two members of the Royal Flush Gang, and Blue Beetle was nowhere to be found.

"Garf, maneuver twelve!" Sparks said.

Beast Boy shapeshifted into an elephant and rammed into the building King and Ace were positioned, knocking them from their hiding places and into the alleyway. As the criminals recuperate from their fall and prepare for a fight.

Sparks powers up and prepares to fight as well.

Ace runs at him and swings a left hook in his direction, but sparks quickly dodges the attack and counteracts with a jab to aces face.

Ace falls to the ground twitching from the electrical punch.

King shakes nervously and anticipates a fight. Beast boy approaches him and grabs him by the collar of his jacket.

"I think you should run." Beast boy said as he let go of him.

King then retreated to rejoin his gang.

As Sparks and Beast boy regrouped, they failed to notice Ace rising up to sneak behind them. Just as the Brute prepared to smash them, a sonic wave envelops him, causing him to black out. Sparks and Beast Boy turn to see him fall and Beetle fly in holding his wounded arm.

"Great job, Jaime; now let's get to the zeta platform before more of his friends show up." Sparks said as he led his team through the alley.

For several minutes, they become lost. Then they decide to take a break. Beetle tends to his arm as Beast boy keeps lookout by becoming a dog. All the while, Sparks tries to make radio contact with the mountain. He notices his comm. isn't working. He inspects it and finds a bullet lodged inside it.

"That's just great, first we're stranded in Hairspray city and now we can't raise base."

Sparks says in anger.

Beast boy returns from lookout and reports.

"I did a sweep of the area, they're still looking for us, and Boomerang doesn't look happy. They're only half a mile away and the zeta platform is on the other side of this city. Karl, what's the plan?"

Sparks ponders for a minute while trying to find a way to level the playing field with those thugs. He then finds the answer.

"I don't know."

"What?" Jaime asked rhetorically.

"Guys, let's face it, I'm not Longshot. I don't have a plan, strategy, or some trick arrow to get us out of this mess. I just conduct electricity. What good is that?" Karl said.

"Well, what do you think Longshot would do? Besides criticize your recklessness and the fact you date his sister." Beast boy said.

"I don't know; it's not like I can just drain the surrounding area for energy and use it to shock them. That could cause a black out." Sparks said.

"But I bet you can use water to serve as a conduit, which could temporarily knock out Captain Kangaroo and his band of not-so-merry men." Zane said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Then I bet you could let me and Beast boy turn into gorillas and deliver the baddies to the cops." Jen said as she emerges as well.

"Jenna and Zane? But you're supposed to be in Rhode Island? How…" Sparks said.

"We noticed you three didn't come back with us and we thought if we're going to be part of this team, we can't abandon our teammates now, can we?" Jen said with delight.

"Then I guess as team leader, I'll use that plan you just came up with." Sparks said, feeling his spirits lifting.

"All right, but don't you guys have codenames yet?" Beast boy asks the twins.

"In fact we do, I'm Downpour and my sister is Shifter. You can call us the Wonder twins." Zane said with a smile.

Sparks then gave the order for the plan to be carried out. As minutes pass, the assassin and his gang arrive and walk into a large puddle. Sparks surprises them by electrocuting the water, causing all six to collapse. Then Shifter and Beast boy, both Apes now, carry them off to the nearest police station.

As Zane returns to his normal form, he remarks.

"Wasn't that fun?"

Sparks pats him on the back and tells him he did well, and his sister did as well.

Jaime extends his hand to shake Zane's hand.

"Welcome to the team, Zane." He says.

"Thank You." Zane replies.

Mt. Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

May 22nd, 2016 11:32:55

"You all did well; I knew Longshot was right about leaving you in charge, Sparky." Nightwing said.

"Thank you, Nightwing." Sparks said as he left.

Mal watches with pride as his son joins the whole team in welcoming the newcomers to the cave in the lounge.

"Mal, you have one heck of a kid." Nightwing said.

"Takes after Karen mostly." Mal said with a smile.

Then Beast boy appears to ask them.

"Did he tell you about Jaime and his relation to Troy?"

"Yes, we also know that Troy is not 10 as we once thought, he's fifteen. Apparently the nanites did more than change his appearance, but it changed his mental and physical age as well." Mal said with a grim expression.

"Does Troy know?" Garfield goes on to ask.

"Not yet, but he'll find out soon." Nightwing said.

"Hey guys! Jenna just dared Cassie to kiss Jaime! It's gonna be hilarious." Impulse said as he raced in and out of the briefing room.

"Probably Sooner than we think?" Nightwing joked.

Beast boy runs off to make sure nothing bad happens. Leaving Nightwing and Mal to laugh about the joke that was made about the party;

End.

**Hope you liked this adventure? The Next Chapter is Titled Ghosts, Featuring Superboy, Nike, Miss Martian, and Sorceress. Watch when Superboy finds a strange device in the fortress of solitude, accidently releasing Krypton's worst criminal: General Zod. Will the world kneel before Zod?**


	19. Spirits Part 1

Spirits (Part One)

Kryptonopolis, Krypton

Approx. June 2nd, 1977

In a futuristic city whose size is threes times that of New York City, There stands a tall tower, the occupiers of this building is the House of El. Inside the Highest story of the tower is a lab, operated by the renowned scientist Jor-El. He is working on a device, just as he was finishing it, he drops it. It then speaks in a language that sounds foreign to humans, until it translates itself and the speaking Jor-El.

"Translation Complete. Earth Language: English." The computerized Translator said.

Jor-El, who resembles Superman, Except for his beard and green eyes, picks up the device for any damage. Remarkably, He found no Exterior and Interior damage.

"At least the Translation system is operational." He said in English, before installing the device into a small rocket pod.

Then he hears a buzzing sound, he utters the phrase. "Answer"; Then a panel on the floor lit up, creating a life-size holographic image of his pregnant wife, Lara-El.

"Lara, Is there something wrong?" Jor- El worriedly asks his wife.

"Jor, I know you hate interruptions on your special project. But General Zod is here and he wishes to speak to you." Lara told her loving husband.

"Send him in; I'll see you at dinner." He said as the hologram disappeared.

Seconds Later, A tall man in a black and purple uniform, entered the lab. On his left chest pocket, a stylized silver Z.

Jor-El shakes the man's hand to welcome him.

"Greetings, my old friend; Do you have news from the council regarding my findings?" He asked Zod.

"Indeed. Here is the edict: Jor- El, Weeks ago, you submitted a report to the Council. The data of this report indicated a significant rise in geological phenomenon. In your finding, you hypothesized that Krypton's core is expanding, and within a year, will explode; causing the complete destruction Of Krypton and its Lunar Colonies. We have taken your findings into consideration, and after consulting our top scientific advisors, the council has unanimously voted to deny your request for a planetwide evacuation. Henceforth, all evidence of your findings and your research has been destroyed. Sincerely, Jax-Ur, head for the House of Ur" Zod recited.

Jor- El swears in Kryptonian. He then marches to the large Window in his lab and says.

"The Fools, They have ensured our races extinction with this verdict. Just as I speak, the core continues to expand and the destruction of over 500,000 years of civilization will come."

Zod tries to reassure his friend.

"Jor-El, when I was still a major during the Argo- Kandorian Wars, I lost my Wife and Son in the Bombing on Kandor. I was trapped under the rubble of my home for hours, until a scientist from Kryptonopolis saved me from death. Now the same Man stands before this window, having already resigned himself to his fate."

"But Not I." He goes on to declare.

"What do you mean?" Jor-El asked.

"I mean we can save our Civilization. The council has grown corrupt with power and now they have declared our death sentence. They speak of Prosperity and a new golden age, I say nothing has changed one bit. Argo is in ruins, Kandor has been shrunk by Brainiac, and Jax-Ur's Leadership has led to crime and civil unrest." Zod states as the truth.

"The reason the council has ignored your warnings is because they fear you. They fear the fact that you have discovered within mere months, what could've taken the council years, that our planet is doomed. I say that it is time for new leadership, and that the people will take it!" He adds.

"Zod, that's crazy. What you're suggesting is Treason! We could be executed for this." Jor-El protested.

"Would you rather live to see our race die, or would you die to give your son a chance to live?" Zod argues.

Jor-el pauses for a moment, and then he tells Zod he would consider it.

"I am off; I expect your answer in one day. I aligned myself with a group of likeminded individuals. They call themselves Black Zero. Do not worry, My Friend. Once I take Leadership, your son will live a long and happy life. Farewell." Zod saids as he exits the lab.

Minutes Later, Jor-el contacts his brother, Zor-El.

"Jor, What is it? Is it about my daughter's ship? I'm happy to tell you its almost complete." Zor-El tells his brother.

"That's great, Brother. But I need you to contact the commander of the Garrison. They are to Arrest General Zod for Treason." Jor-El orders his brother.

Thirty-Nine years later…

The Fortress of Solitude

North Pole

June 2nd, 2016 11:18:32

For some reason, Superboy seemed to always find comfort in the fortress. His brother, Superman, had left him the task of caring for the fortress. Since Kal-El has been gone, he's been planning to throw a party there for the team. Right now Nike, Sorceress, and M'gann were on their way to help decorate for said party. Just as he prepares to feed Krypto, the super-powered dog brings in a strange device.

The object was clearly Kryptonian. It appeared to be some kind of dimensional gateway. As he continues to study it, he presses the button on it by mistake.

A red beam shoots out and it creates portal. Connor is awestruck until a figure appears.

As it exits the portal, it is revealed to be Zod, who has not aged due to the decelerated passage of time within the Phantom zone. His attire is now all black, with silver gauntlets and bracers, and on his chest was a stylized Purple Z. He also wore an eye patch over his left eye.

He sees Connor and sees the crest of El on his shirt. Driven by rage, he rams the boy of steel into a wall, causing him to feel some pain. He then speaks in Kryptonian.

"Where Am I? Is this Krypton? What have you done to me, Jor-El!"

"You're from Krypton! That's impossible!" He says in English.

"That Language, This is Earth. Who are you, worm!" Zod says in English with a British accent.

"I am Kon-El, Brother of Kal-El, Welcome…"Connor tries to say before he is punched by Zod.

"How dare you speak to your future leader like that!" Zod said.

He then exits the fortress just in time to see the Bioship land. Sorceress, Nike, and Miss Martian then exit the craft to find Zod waiting for them.

"What hideous Creatures you are." Zod said.

"Look whose talking, Tall, Dark, and Gruesome!" Nike said.

"Very original, Rachel." Sindella tells her friend.

"Who are you and what have you done to Connor?" M'gann demands.

Zod smiles and says.

"I think you should call me the future ruler of this primitive world. I am Dru-Zod of Kandor, General and Leader of Black zero."

The girls prepare themselves for a fight, just as Connor appears to aid them.

"Good, A member of the House of El is here…Now, Worship your new master! Serve your rightful ruler! **KNEEL BEFORE ZOD**!" Zod yells as he tries to get his new subjects to obey.

It does not work.


	20. Spirits Part 2

Spirits (Part Two)

Kryptonopolis, Krypton

Approx. July 29th, 1977

Zod stood silent, his eyes fixated upon the gathered council. Surrounding him are two rotating rings. A white light is fixed upon him. Then representative Jax-Ur rose to address the council and Zod.

"General Dru-Zod, Former Commander of the Fifth Garrison, You have been charged by this Council for treason and the attempted overthrowing of this ruling council. Your Organization, Black Zero, has caused millions of deaths and Civil Unrest in many City-States. How Do you plead?"

"I am not guilty, for it is no crime to rebel against a government which controls its people." Zod replies.

"General, you're as blind as you are power-hungry." Jax-Ur counteracts.

Then Jor-El enters. He has volunteered to defend his friend.

"Council, I come to defend General Zod. With your permission;" He asks.

"You have our permission, Jor-El." Jax-Ur tells him.

"My friend here believes that what he was doing was trying to save us from our own decadence. He believed his cause was noble, and I believe that he still thinks it was.

But to condemn this man to death will betray everything that our society has strived to build upon." The scientist says.

The council then deliberates. After several Minutes, They reach a verdict.

"Jor-El, Your Defense has swayed the council, ironic, for you were the individual who called for Zods arrest." Jax-Ur says.

"What did you say?" Zod asked.

"But we have found the accused guilty of all charges, but thanks in part to your defense and Zods illustrious military career; we sentence him to life in the Phantom Zone. With no chance of parole, this trial is adjourned." Jax-Ur declares as the council exits.

Jor-El walks to Zod.

"I am sorry, my friend. But…" Jor-El tries to say before he is interrupted by an outraged Zod.

"Do not call me your Friend! You Betrayed Me! Now Krypton is doomed…All thanks to the Great Jor-El!" He screams before he is taken away.

"Oh and give Lara my congratulations, I'm sure you're proud to have a son. I hear his name is Kal-El?" He adds before he is led away.

Thirty-Nine years later…

Outside the Fortress of Solitude

North Pole

June 2nd, 2016 11:28:16

Superboy dodges a kick from Zod just as Nike ricochets into his back, which has no effect. Zod grabs her by the ankle and throws her, but she is safely caught by Miss Martian. Superboy strikes Zod with a punch to his face, but he counteracts it with a head butt.

Then Sindella recites a spell. "Dnuorrus Doz htiw etinotpyrk reirrab"

Suddenly Four Walls of Green Kryptonite surround Zod. He tries to break out of the wall, but is weakened by the Kryptonite. He falls to the icy ground unconscious.

The Four young heroes inspect the man as he lays unconscious.

"Who is this Psycho?" Nike asks Connor.

"I think he said his name was "Zod." He replies.

"M'gann, can you read his mind?" Sindella asks the Martian.

M'gann nods and reads Zod's mind.

Inside her head, Images of Zods childhood, His Wife and Son, Their Deaths, and Krypton's destruction flashed across her mind.

"His name is Dru-Zod, General of the Fifth Garrison of Kryptonopolis, Krypton. He knew someone named Jor-El." Miss Martian says.

"Jor-El? That's Superman's father, how can this brute know him?" Connor rhetorically said.

"Yes, I knew Him…He was the one who betrayed me!" Zod said as he awakened and kicked Superboy several miles into the air. He then flies away, causing the others to fall.

"I think we should call the team," Sindella states.

"M'gann, where is he heading?" Nike asks the telepath.

"When I read his mind, he used his newly acquired superhearing to find the last recorded appearance of superman…Cape Canaveral." She tells.

"Oh no, M'gann get Superboy! Nike, you'll run back to the mountain and tell Mal to send in backup; I'll try to get the Bioship operational." Sindella says.

Nike then speeds away to Rhode Island, Just as M'gann searches for Superboy.

Sindella gets her cell phone and calls Nightwing.

"Dad, I need a favor. Yes, it has to do with the vault." She says.


	21. Spirits Part 3

Spirits (Part 3)

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

June 2nd, 2016 13:04 EDT

Mal Duncan was standing alone in the training room. He was monitoring the teams activities. Bumblebee and Batgirl were in Metropolis apprehending some Intergang thugs, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle had stopped the Terror twins in El Paso, and Beast boy was stuck in summer homeschooling with Professor Carr. What a perfect day. He switched off the monitors and left for the lounge to enjoy some coffee he had bought from the local cofee hut.

He lied down on the couch and slowly began to drink his Nike ran in and shouted his name.

He was caught by surprise and accidently dropped his coffe on the floor.

"When will I get a break, lord?" Mal prayed.

He got up an turned to Nike, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Mal, listen there is some creepy con from Krypton on his way to Cape Canaveralandidon'-el,whoissupermansdad,andhe'stryingtofind…" Nike said uncontrollably before Mal cut her off.

"Slow down, girl. I got the Message. And I'll send it to anyone whos available." He said as he retreated back to the training room.

Nike Then left to meet the others at the cape.

El Paso, Texas

13:06 ET

Blue Beetle had just finished weldeing the bars on the cage he built for the terror twins. Wonder girl was talking on a cell phone to inform the police to arrest the criminals and to bring inhibitor collars. Blue had unusually high spirits today. He sighed as Wonder Girl finished the call.

_My sensors indicate a significant rise in your heartbeats, _The scarab told jaime in his head.

"It's okay, it's normal." Jaime told the AI.

_Was the unprovoked action from May 21__st__ you call a "Kiss" normal, because I detected a rise of temperature in your body and…, _The scarab replied.

"Put a sock in it, you little blue.." Jaime tried to say as Cassie approached him.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" She said as she smiled.

Beetle nodded yes and then heard Mals voice.

"This is a priority message to all field members, we have a level 5 metahuman approaching Cape Canaveral. Regroup there immediately."

"Shall we go?" Cassie asked.

"Primeras Damas." Blue smoothly said.

They then fly off to Cape canaveral.

Metropolis, New York

13:06 ET

Ba

Batgirl was swinging from ledge to ledge with her grappling gun, while bumblebee flew beside her.

After a long fight like that, it was always a good time for the two friends to catch up.

"Hey, Have you ever wondered what your kids would look like, babs?" Bee asked.

"Karen, I told you not to use my name!" Batgirl reminded her.

"C'mon, M'gann knows who you are, Nike knows who you are, and your own step-daughter knows it." Bumbleebee said.

"She's not my stepdaughter, she's just my boyfriend slash future husband's kid from his future last marriage." Batgirl rudely replied.

"Girl, you realize that none of that made sense? Right?" Bee said as batgirl dropped onto the roof.

"Yes, I know. But I want to know about my kids, not Zatanna's…" Barbara told her friend.

Then Mals voice was heard in the respective communicators.

"This is a priority message to all field members, we have a level 5 metahuman approaching Cape Canaveral. Regroup there immediately."

As soon as the signal was lost.

Batgirl and Bumblebee were then off to find the nearest zeta platform.

The Batcave

13:08 ET

Will West was busy redesigning the batsuit. The new all black suit will make it less detectable, and the cape was gone, allowing more agile maneuverability, but the red bat symbol was too menacing. The cowl didn't help either.

"Like the concept, but maybe I should stay classy." H said as he moved the suit into storage.

Then he heard a noise from the batcomputer. Will rushed to answer the call. Appearing on the screen was Alfred Pennyworth, the loyal butler of the Wayne family.

"Alfred, what is it?" Will asked the aged servant.

"Sir, Master Dick wishes to see you. Something about a vault?" Alfred dryly saids.

"Of course, send him in and thank you." Will replied.

"My pleasure, Master William." Alfred said as his image disappeared.

Nightwing descended down from the spiral steps leading from the secret entrence. Will approached him and asked what the situation was.

"Will, Sindella is in trouble. She needs Kryptonite to stop someone named Zod." Dick explained.

Will was immediately distressed, he ran to a small room.

Dick ran to a large vault. He then entered a code.

"User Authentication: Nightwing. Password: Last son." He said.

The vault then opens to reveal a vast supply of kryptonite. Dick grabs a piece and tells Will what he has to do. He was surprised to find the former archer near a draped case.

"What is this?" Dick asked.

"When I first came here, I noticed that Bruce was considering creating a new suit for himself. He left before he could start the project, but he did leave some designs. I took the liberty of examining them and adjusted the final concept which I designed." Will told the former boy wonder.

"And today looks like a good field test." Will goes on to tell him.

He then takes the drape off the suit. It was All black, There was no cape, but there were miniature rockets on the boots, apparently reversed engineered from a rannian jetpack, and the gloves had multiple function and looked like claws. The belt was black as well, but it was more streamlined. The cowl was similar in design to the original one, except the the eyeholes were now yellow goggles and the ears were longer and looked sharper. There were stitch-like designs on the suit which appeared to glow red, apparently they were energy veins. Even the bat symbol was redesigned and it was red.

"Wow." Dick managed to say.

"Time to suit up." Will said as he told Nightwing to get to Cape Canaveral.

As soon as nightwing left, will began suiting up.

Cape Canaveral

14:30

All the available team members were assembled. There was no one else present at the cape.

They were wondering where Zod was. Their answers were soon given as the would be tryrant appeared.

He inspected the heroes and laughed.

"Humans, I am Your new ruler. Kneel Before Zod." He ordered.

Then a sonic blast knocks him to to the ground.

"Kneel before that." Jaime said.

Then superboy lept and punched him in the face. Zod was unfazed and pushed him back. The teen of steel crashed into a concrete structure.

Wonder Girl and Miss Martian surround both of his flanks then charged at Zod, who dodges their attacks with his new superspeed, Thus causing both girls to collide into each other and fall unconscious. Then Bumblebee shrinks and zaps zod repeatedly, who just flicks her aside, causing her to be hurled miles away. He then noticed Blue beetle and Nike. Nike was holding bumblebee in her hand along with superboy on her shoulder and laid them down with the other unconcsious heroes. Bettle then forms a shield to cover himself and batgirl, who going to try to use her explosive batarangs on him. But they were knocked out as well along with nike.

Zod smiled as he prepared to disintegrate them all with his heat vision.

Then he heard a sonic boom.

To be continued...

**What did you think? Sorry for the late update, but it's kinda hard to come up with great plots. Leave some reviews and ideas please? I would appreciate that greatly.**


	22. Spirits Part 4

Spirits (Part 4)

Cape Canaveral, Florida

June 2nd, 2016 14:38 EDT

Nightwing has just arrived in the batwing. The sonic boom he had created should distract Zod long enough for the team to regroup. Zod takes notice of the plane and shoots at it with his heat vision, he misses each shot until he strikes the cockpit. Inside the the cockpit, Nightwing groaned in pain, the kryptonian criminal had knicked him in the shoulder; the worst part though was that the controls were fried, causing the former boy wonder to bail out of the aircraft.

The batwing spirals down uncontrollably, before it explodes in a large fireball.

While falling, Nightwing tries to pull the chord on the parachute. But Zod grabs him by the neck.

"That was Good sport, but I find myself rather preoccupied with killing your friend. Come and join them." Zod mockingly says to nightwing as he tosses the hero to the ground.

Upon impact, Nightwing instantly feels the sensation of left leg shattering. His shoulder blade fared no better as well, as it is now dislocated. The team runs to their leader to give first aid, while Superboy and Blue Beetle form a barrier between them and Zod.

"We can't beat him! He has supermans powers, but he's willing to kill us just to win!" Connor pointed out.

"Hermano, We have a saying here on Earth. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall". Now lets kick his sorry butt back to where ever he came from!" Jaime tells his comrade.

Zod has finally grew impatient.

"I tire of this annoyance." He saids as he slaps his hands together to form a gust of wind whick knocks the heroes down.

Reeling from the loud boom they heard, the team tries to counteract this; but the ringing in their ears is making it difficult. Zod then approaches Superboy, whom he grabs by the neck.

"You may not be Kal-El, but at least today I'll kill a member of his family." Zod declares.

Zods eyes then prepare to fire his heat vision to finish the clone off; When suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back. He drops the boy to see what has injured him, reaching around his back he pulls out a batarang. With its sharp edges carved from pure kryptonite?

Then he hears a voice.

"Kryptonite Doesn't affect humans, but it sure can cause pain for Kryptonians."

He Turns his head upward to see a shadowy creature descend from the sun. It was the Batman.

Zod was amused. It has been a long time since anyone was able to wound him in combat.

But his amusement soon turned to anger as he charges at the bat. Will dodges his attack with a swift turn to the right, where he counteracts by clawing zods face with his gloves; Which were laced with kryptonite as well. Zod grasps his face in pain, and carelessly flungs his arms trying to knock out the interloper. His right arm does hit the hero in the ribcage, causing some bones to break. Zod then regains his vision and punches Will in the face several times, causing half his mask to be torn off; revealing the badly bruised and bleeding portion of his face. He also might have a black eye. He dodges Zods next punch and kicks the villain in the groin. Zod screams in pain and is trapped in a wrestling hold by the bat. He counteracts this by breaking Wills left kneecap and ankle, causing him to have a temporary limp.

Will knows zod has the upperhand, he needs to bring him to his level. He then finds the solution.

"Of course, what you felt was only miniscule amounts of kryptonite. I'm gonna need a larger source to defeat you…Nightwing now!" Batman saids as he motions to nightwing.

The wounded Hero then tosses a green rock towards the bat; Who catches it and holds it with his right hand. Using his right hand, he punches Zod repeatedly in several body parts until Zod collapses from the kryptonites influence. Reaching for his utility belt, he grabs a microsized phantom zone transporter which sends Zod back into his exile. He then throws the device into the ocean.

"Bon voyage," Batman saids as he coughs.

He then notices the team. He limps over to their aid.

"Who is this guy?" Cassie remarks.

"Not Important. I'm not a medic but he looks like he has a concussion." M'gann notes.

Nightwing helps the "Batman" to his feet, despite the intense pain in his leg and shoulder.

"We'll explain at the cave, let's go home and get him some help." Nightwing saids.

As the team gathers into the bioship to head home, Will stops Nightwing to tell him.

"After today, I think I'm gonna hang up the batsuit for good." The bat tells him.

Nightwing chuckles as he and Will enter the craft.

Right as the Bioship leaves, they fail to notice a manta sub emerging.

On top of the sub, Black Manta holds the phantom zone device in his hand.

"This is Black Manta, we have observed the heroes and secured an alien device and are returning to base." He saids.

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

June 2nd, 2016 18:24 EDT

The Team was gathered in the lounge. Their wounds were being tended to by Changeling and Red Infinity. Zane, Jenna , and Karl were cooking dinner for the team. Mal was finally enjoying his coffee, while cuddling with karen, whose left leg was in a bodycast. Cassie had a bandage on her head and was wrapping Jaime's arm with Gauze. Batgirl was talking to Sindella about her kids and Connor was getting stictched up by M'gann. Only Nike remained uninjured. Bart and Wally were there just to entertain them.

Nightwing Entered with his right arm in a sling and using a crutch.

The team all looked at him expecting an answer to the identity of their savior.

"What?" Was all Dick could muster to say.

"Who's the new guy?" Nike asked.

"Why don't you all figure it out… you can come in now." Nightwing said as turned to figure in the shadows.

Appearing from the darkness, was an eighteen year old boy. Most of his face was bady beaten, but he was recognizable. He rolled in a wheelchair, his right hand was wrapped up in bandages and left leg was in a cast. His stomach was also wrapped in gauze to help his broken ribs.

They all knew who it was from the eye color and hair.

Sindella ran up to the boy and kissed him harshly on the lips.

"I missed that." Will said.

"Will? OMG, IT IS YOU!" Nike said as she ran to give her brother a hug.

"My spine!" Will shouts.

The team gets up to welcome their longlost friend back, who has decided to become Longshot again…as soon he heals. Up.

Wally stood confused.

"Guys, who is this dude?' He asks.

The joy went to anxiety as they try to hold their tongues back.

"It's alright, I'll tell him." Will saids as he rolls over to Wally, Nike comes along with him.

They stop when they reach his position, Nike Helps her brother up and gives him crutches.

"Hello, My Name is Major. William Kent West and this is my sister, Rachel Paula West." Will said as he introduced themselves to Wally.

"Our Mother was Artemis Crock…And you're our Father." Will finished.

There was an awkward silence in the room. The team has still haven't gotten over Artemis "Death".

Wally then opened his arms and hugged his teenaged children.

"This is weird… I would have gone for a handshake." Will said.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting to do this since we got here…If only Mom wasn't in deep cover, this moment would be great." Nike said.

"What?" The team yelled.

"Don't you know, My Moms not really dead and Kaldur never betrayed the team. It was Nightwings Idea too to have them infiltrate the light." Rachel said.

"Sis, shut up!" Will warned her.

The team slowly move their heads at Nightwing, with angry expressions too.

Sindella knew what this meant.

Time to wipe everyones memories.

Again.

**What do you think? Zod has been defeated, Sindella has been reunited with will, and Will and rachel have met their father. Next chapter is titled Realities.**

**It will focus on the team's camping trip with their children. It will also focus on Red infinity and his search for a purpose in life. It will also introduce Stargirl, Silver Scarab, and Kitana(Lian Ngyuen-Harper) who travel back in time as reinforcements for the team.**

**Unfortunately Jinx and Hornet show up to mess up the fun.**


	23. Realities Part 1

Realities

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

June 17th, 2016 12:30 EDT

Will West sat upon his bed. He has finished packing for the team's camping trip. He held in his hands a battle scarred Aviator Helmet. It is covered in green paint with lighter green arrows decorating the sides. On both sides, his codename Longshot appeared.

Will stares at the letters as a flashback begins…

Ferris Air Base

Mojave Desert

June 17th, 2036 20:00 EDT

Fourteen year old William West stood in the hangar deck. There we're about 30 other pilots with him. They Have Been gathered here by their new CO. Their leader soon arrived to give them a speech.

The grizzled veteran pilot looks at the recruits. He clears his throat and speaks.

"Listen Up, My Name is Jordan. Colonel Hal Jordan, But you will call me "Highball" when we're in the air; I am your Flight Leader, Which technically makes me your father, mother, uncle, aunt, brother, sister, and cousin."

A chuckle is heard from the group. The colonel scans the pilots until he sees a tall Latin Man with a buzz cut laughing his head off. The Ace confronts the rookie, who stands still when the colonel finds him.

"Do you think I'm funny?" Jordan inquired.

"Sir, No, Sir." The petrified pilot replied.

"Are you funny?" Jordan asks.

The rookie starts shaking; he has no response to say.

"I'll take that as yes, and since you're such a clown. You get to load the planes with fuel for the next eight weeks." Jordan told the pilot.

He then continued with his speech. "Now, before he interrupted… I will assign you pilots to your Radio Intercept Officer."

He assigns each gathered pilot until he reaches the last name.

WEST.

"West, William. Call sign "Impulse". You are assigned to Corporal Pat Dugan Jr. call sign "Stripes"." Jordan told the pilot.

William gathered his equipment and made his way to a jeep.

In the driver seat was his Radio Intercept Officer, Pat Dugan Jr.

"Hi, I'm Pat. You can put your things in the back." He said to the teenaged pilot.

He opens the back door and sees a teenaged Blonde Girl sitting in the backseat.

"This is my sister, Courtney. Courtney Whitmore. I just picked her up from training."

But West didn't hear him, because his eyes interlocked with Courtney's blue eyes.

"I think I'll sit in the back." Will said.

End Flashback…

"Will! Get moving, we're going to be late." Longshot had heard from the door.

It was his sister.

He got up and placed the helmet in his pack. There was another helmet in the pack. He opened the door and made his way outside.

The Whole Team was gathered outside in the woods.

Connor and Nightwing started a fire.

Sindella was bonding with Batgirl, who genuinely appreciated her step-daughters company.

The others set up their tents and conversed about life.

Red Infinity stood and stared at the sky.

Will went to see if the android was okay.

"Red, What are you doing?" He asked the robot.

"I have reconfigured my neural transceiver to find an internet connection; I am searching for websites with advice that can aid me in my quest to become a fully whole and sentient organic life form." The robot replied.

"Trying to become more human, hmm?" Will inquired.

"Affirmative and so far I have learned every known form of Dialogue in each language." Red nonchalantly tells the archer.

"But I have an inquiry for you." He said.

"Shoot." Will said.

"When you left the team, you became The Batman for a few weeks. Nightwing could've called on anyone to step in, but you volunteered. Why?" Red asked.

"Because someone had to do it and they needed training, a strategic mind, and a physically fit body." Will replied.

"Interesting." Red said as he continued his online search.

Several hours later, the team was gathered around the campfire. They were roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Then Garfield came up with an idea, they'll ask their children how they became superheroes. But, they didn't have a volunteer and started picking someone to tell their story. They then noticed Will was missing. They looked around to find him sitting staring at a helmet.

The next thing they knew, Garfield ran to him and grabbed the helmet. Will immediately chased him back to the fire. When he got there, he found the team inspecting the helmet.

It had a blue field on its right side with red and white stripes on its left. It was burnt badly, but they still make out the name "Stripes".

"Will, Who's Stripes?" Nightwing asked.

Will sighed and sat down with the team. He then told M'gann to search some certain memories. She obliged and soon everyone found themselves in a hangar, there were both old and new fighter planes in neatly formed rows. Scurrying around the planes were the maintenance crews. Will then led them down the line of jets until a certain plane appeared. The name said Ensign William "Impulse" West adorned the cockpit hatch. The other was RIO Patrick "Stripes" Dugan, Jr. As they inspect the plane, they hear a voice over a loudspeaker.

"This is not a drill, all pilots and support crews to your station, I repeat, this is not a drill."

The team turns around to see various pilots running to their planes. They then see Will and another Teenager get in the cockpit. As they settled into their seats, the flight crew hands them their helmets. As soon as their helmets were connected with their breathing apparatus, Will gave a thumb up to the crew which signaled their readiness. The cockpit closed and soon the plane made its way to the runway. When the signal, the slingshot was released and the plane joined the other planes in the air.

The Team stands awestruck until they notice they're levitating in the air so they can follow, she will also help them listen in on the conversations within the planes. They then follow the planes. For several minutes, they fly with no incident until they reach the ocean. There they see a gigantic Atlanta vessel firing on Bialyan Republican Air Force Jets. Manta subs provided support for the jets from the water.

"Bulldog Flight, This is Bulldog Leader. The Poseidon is under heavy attack. Separate into smaller squads and clean up the house." Jordan said over the radio.

The flight then separated into four squadrons to intercept the attacking Bialyan fighters.

The team watches as wills jet takes on an oncoming enemy jet. His fighter dodges two missile strikes. Will shoots his mounted machine gun and the plane explodes in a ball of fire.

"I never liked that part of the job; I only joined the air force because I thought being in the air would let me forget about my problems." William tells his friends as the memory continues.

Within several minutes, the Bialyan fighters retreat for mysterious reasons. The remaining jets regroup to land on Poseidon to refuel for the flight home. Most of the fighters have landed on the Atlantean vessel. Will prepares his descent as a warning comes over the radio.

"This is Bulldog Leader, Atlantean radar picking up mysterious energy pulse coming from the ocean. Prepare your planes for takeoff, all planes still in the air provide support if any enem…" The radio turns to static.

"Will, Look at this!" Stripes ordered the pilot.

Will looks down and is horrified to see a pulse of energy rise from the ocean; it strikes the ship causing it to explode in a small ball of fire. Will then hear the screams of the Poseidon's crew as they burn to death within the sinking ship, then he noticed the fighters in the ocean. Most of the original flight has been killed, along with Colonel. Jordan.

The team watches this scene unfold, some of them had tears in their eyes. The rest were too shocked to do anything. They don't even know how will reacted to his situation.

What would happen next?

**There you have it, the first look at the future Apocalyptic war between the light and Coalition. Also, Col. Jordan was Green Lantern. As for the plane Will flew, he flew the F-45 Vulture, A plane that looks like a cross between the f-22 and Batwing.**

**After will's story is told, next one up will be Sindella.**


	24. REWRITE

Note:

Due to Writers Block, A hectic Schedule, and lack of continuity between chapters, I have decided to stop writing this story and re-write it for better quality. Some things will stay the, but the rest will be changed.


End file.
